IMS Malta
IMS ''Malta'' is a space battleship of the IMC Space Force. It was deployed during the Battle of Typhon. It is equipped with multiple anti-ship cannons and heavy turrets for broadside attacks and air defence, as well as a large payload of Goblin dropships, IMC Marines and Stalkers. The Ark Malta was one of the IMC ships employed to help escort the [[IMS Draconis|IMS Draconis]], alongside [[IMS Thermopylae|IMS Thermopylae]]. ''After pilot Jack Cooper was knocked off his Widow transport craft by an attack from Apex Predator Viper, he boarded ''Malta and fought through numerous onboard defences before eventually disabling the ship's starboard gun battery. Once complete, he was joined by the 6-4 mercenaries, led by Commander Gates. The group of Militia Pilots then fought their way into a large hangar that spanned almost the entire length of the ship, before proceeding to and capturing the bridge. Cooper then used his data knife to disable the remaining defenses on Malta and steer it into position behind the Draconis. A brief fight ensued on top of the ship's bow between Cooper - in his Vanguard Titan, BT-7274 - and Viper in his Northstar Titan. Viper was shot down, and BT was about to fastball Cooper onto Draconis to secure the Ark when the Viper reappeared, grabbing BT and lifting all three of them into the air. They eventually landed on the Draconis, where Cooper killed Viper after his cockpit was torn off. Going below the hull, Cooper and BT managed to capture the Ark, but the ship was already falling apart. Draconis crashed in the valley below, while the captured Malta and the Militia aircraft proceded towards the Ark projection facility. The Fold Weapon Malta stayed in the hands of the 6-4 throughout the rest of the operations on Typhon. When Cooper and the new BT escaped from Kuben Blisk's interrogation, they were greeted with the sight of the Militia fleet battling the induction facility's anti-air defences. Malta soon joined the fight, assisting Cooper by clearing the path to the Fold Weapon with air-to-surface missiles. It is unknown whether the ship survived the ensuing planetary detonation or not. Specifications Hangar The Malta had a large hangar section, from which it deployed Goblin dropships Bridge The Malta's bridge consisted of a lower level with many stations and a mezzanine at the top, where the emergency control console was located. It was staffed by IMC Marines. Stalker Rows Many rooms inside the Malta contained rows of Stalker bays. Each had a control panel for activating the dormant Stalkers. Trivia * The Malta's bridge is exactly the same as that of the MacAllan-Class Carrier, utilised by the Militia. Given how the Militia raid the IMC for weapons, Titans and other equipment, it is possible that the Militia simply assembled their carrier class from salvage taken from scrapped IMC vessels, like that seen on Drydock. Gallery Malta_1.jpg|The Malta, flanked by some Goblins Malta_12.jpg|Profile shot of the Malta, in the rendering software ShiptoShip_10.jpg|The Bridge of the Malta Console_3.jpg|Bridge console used to steer the ship ShiptoShip_8.jpg|Malta's hangar bay ShiptoShip_5.jpg|Malta's gunning bay Category:Starships Category:IMC Starships Category:Militia Starships Category:IMC Category:Militia Category:6-4